Electrical connections to integrated circuits and micro-electromechanical (MEMS) devices are often made through aluminum pads. In particular, gold wires frequently extend from the MEMS devices and are coupled to external circuits via aluminum pads. Connecting gold wires directly to aluminum pads is typically achieved by the use of wire bonding and/or the application of thermosonic energy to attach the wires. This thermosonic energy may be harmful to some fragile MEMS devices. Further, aluminum pads may be subject to corrosion in certain environments, which can cause early device failure.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.